Apocalyptic Nightmare
by Miraculous-AbeTorres
Summary: When a terrible war strikes the world to an extent in which even united nations can not end it, it transforms into a world where it's everyone for himself. Drastic measures will be taken, sacrifices will be made, and one girl is willing to give herself up to a dream demon, in order to end everyone suffering. Could Bill Cipher be the key to saving everyone? or not? MaBill?First Fic!


**Chapter 1**

 **Back in Business!**

* * *

The late night breeze was cold, nipping at anyone who dared venture out tonight. Very little light was provided, for it was the night of a new moon. Yet one very brave and desperate soul ventured out. Her cloaked silhouette danced across the shadows held within the forest of ever growing pine trees. She hazardously jumped across a raging river that ran past a cliff, falling and creating a waterfall. Landing in a crouched position on the opposite side, her hood falls back to reveal long, brown locks.

She continues her journey until she comes to a sudden halt in front of a small clearing within the dense forest. A lone stone statue stands, covered in never ending vines and moss, right in the center of it all. With a determined look on her face, she marches right towards the center of the grassy area. Once she is facing it, her hands retrieve a paper from within a black, worn out satchel.

Following the instructions written down for a ritual, she places the framed picture of her arch nemesis in between herself and the statue, scratching out Gideon's eyes with an "X". Then she proceeds to place candles in a circle around the triangular statue. Two behind, two to each side, and two in the front. Holding a match, she lights up each candle individually, slowly lighting up the circle of candles. The red light emitting from the flames reflect off of her brown eyes. She finishes by standing up and reading off an ancient summoning chant.

"Triangulum, entangulum. Meteforis dominus ventium. Meteforis venetisarium!" As soon as those words left her mouth, she doubled over onto her knees clutching her midsection. Her body shaking from an unknown force. As soon as the shaking stops, she slowly rises to a stand. Her chocolate eyes lit ablaze with an eerie blue glow. Then suddenly...

"Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab!" as she spoke the strange chant, the world around her began draining of its color. The pine tree's branches swaying with the wind slowed to stop. Everything around her froze, everything was gray. A monochrome landscape with her being the only thing in color.

Suddenly, the ground started to rumble and shake. The statue started to float into the air, hovering a couple of meters in the air. It was suddenly engulfed in blue flames and black lines became apparent as it began to crack open. Pieces of stone crumbled off to reveal a yellow brick pattern underneath. Bit by bit, a black top hat and bow tie were uncovered, followed by the rest of the triangular shape.

"HA HA HAHA! OH, I am BACK! FINALLY BACK!" It exclaimed, stretching its thin limbs. "AND FREED from my STONE PRISON! To whom do I owe the favor for releasing me from the confines of my…..." The notorious dream demon trailed of after having finally taken in his surroundings. His eye lands on the girl in front of him. He takes in her appearance. Brown hair, brown eyes, a young woman overall. "Have we met? You look awfully familiar."

"Unfortunately, to say the least. Did that stone tomb of yours give you amnesia? How is it that your dumb brain can't even remember me after all you've done to me? TO US!" The young woman's voice rose several octaves, practically screaming the last part of her statement out loud.

Her eyes started tearing up and she ever so slowly rose her hand up to wipe her tears away with the sleeve of the sweater, slightly moving the cloak over to reveal an all too familiar image to the triangle demon's eye. A shooting star. Mabel Pines!

"SHOOTING STAR!? YOU SUMMONED ME? BUT WHY?" The look of the dream demons face was that of pure bafflement.

"Let's just say the world's fate took a turn for the worst." Stated Mable, a humorless laugh escaping her lips afterwards. "I need you to help me fix this, to set things right again. The world is in war, and in need of desperate help and I have unfortunately run out of options." She said. "You are my last resort, maybe even the world's last chance at hope after they…" She trailed off as started crying again, her brown eyes filled with hurt and unshed tears, trying to keep them at bay but failing as they slowly trickle down her cheeks. Momentarily blacking out, her body wracks with unknown distress. However, she immediately calms herself back down, focussing on the more important situation at hand. While wiping her tears away with her worn out sleeve, she spoke once more. "Bill Cipher, I want to make a deal with you."

"Whoa! Mabel Pines making a deal with ME? This has GOT to be too GOOD to be TRUE! THIS must be my LUCKY DAY." Shouted Bill in a smug tone.

"JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME CIPHER!" She cut him off. Taking a deep breath she continues. "Heres the deal, I will need you and your powers available to me and only me! You will follow my orders and my rules," She stated, pointing a finger towards Bill. "And you _will_ help me save this world because right now this planet is a living nightmare!" She exclaimed, raising her hands for emphasis. Her brown orbs welling up with tears once more. "I absolutely refuse stand by and watch as millions of innocent lives are lost! You are my key to ending this war, and I will do whatever it takes to keep others from suffering as I have..."

Bill simply stared at her in shock, amazement, intrigue. **' _What actually happened while I was gone?'_ ** He thought. After a period of silence, he asked. "What's in it for me? What could you possibly ever offer that would be of any interest to me?"

"I will do what ever needs to be done to get you to your highest potential, physical form, and full power levels. _Anything,_ so long as you help me. _Please..._ " Mabel spoke in such a hushed tone that he barely caught it.

 ** _'She's practically begging me!'_ ** He mused. ** _'Oh boy!'_**

"Sounds tempting, to say the least. Anything else?" He asked, crossing his arms and raising what appeared to be his eye brow.

Mabel sighed, squared her shoulders, and stared him dead on as she spoke. "Me."

"Come again?" his eye widened in disbelief, **'S** _ **he can't be serious. Can she?'**_

"After the war has ended you can have me as payment. A sacrifice. My soul or whatever. But you also have to keep your end of the agreement. Is it a deal?" She asked extending her hand towards him.

 **' _Well, well, well. Looks like this triangular dream demon is back in business!'_**

"Hmm.." He framed thinking hard for a moment or two. **_'This might get interesting!'_** He contemplated. Finally, after a long, pregnant silence, he extends his hand towards Mabel's already out stretched one. "Fine."Engulfing his hand in blue flames, he grabs her hand, blue flames cover her hand as well. Both of them shake and speak simultaneously.

 **"It's a Deal!"**

' _ **BILL CIPHER'S BACK IN BUSINESS!'**_

* * *

 **Author's Note…**

 **This is my first fic! Which took longer than expected! I've been meaning to write a fic, really ANY FIC AT ALL! And I ended up writing this 0-0, I am not completely sure how often I will update but I will be hopeful and say I will not give up on this until I am sure it is finished!**

 **I'm not completely sure where this story is going cuz the idea literally came to me in a Nightmare. But hey you know what they say! When life gives you nightmares, uhh... TURN THEM INTO FAN FICTION! \\(^-^)/**

 **Review and follow if you like! P.M. me or leave any questions you might have in the reviews and I will try to answer them! And constructive criticism is always welcome! Also let me know if you think this story is written too fast, or too slow and if it has too much or too little detail... AND! you wish this to be a MaBill fic, it will most likely have them bonding anyways, not sure if I'm good with romance but you never know!**

 **Until next update!**

 **~Abe T.**


End file.
